


Knight Of Kingdom Hearts

by FamousFox13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fuck Luxu/Xigbar, Fuck Xehanort, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Screwing with the Timeline, Yaoi, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: We all know the story, the first Great Keyblade war the first one to bring about Kingdom Hearts and let it's light shine down upon the battle ground. And from then on, it set forth things in motion for the second Keyblade war, but what if things didn't go as planned? What if there was a variable the Master of Master's didn't see coming, one that would really rock the future Keyblade war.





	1. Chapter 01.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts.
> 
> Also, this story is apart of a set of three fic each one following a different path. This one, follows the path of light, while the next two will follow the path of darkness and the third...well that will be a surprise, but I won't mind some guess~

**Knight Of Kingdom Hearts**

  


**Chapter 01. The Departure**

 

The Great Keyblade War...the name alone is enough to inspire fear into the hearts of many. A horrible, event that took place from the merciless slaughter of Keyblade wielders fighting each other, the reason none of them knew why. All they knew, was that their Union leader told them they had to fight and fight until only their union was left standing. Thunder boomed through the air, lightning streaked across the sky, the very ground itself was littered with hundreds if not thousands of Keyblades of fallen wielders who had already fallen to one another. Magical spells zipped and whistled through the air, explosions of **Fire** , **Blizzard** , and **Thunder** magic could be seen all around the battlefield. With each fallen wielder, a heart would float up into the air joining the numerous others that had already been floating upwards towards the heavens.

 

Among those fighting to the death, there was one who was not. He would not, no he refused to participate in the fight. Anyone who came near him, he would simply cast an over powered **Sleep** spell to knock them out along with a **Protect** spell, to shield them from harm. And yet, it wasn’t enough as when they woke up they would go right back to the battle and end up among the thousands of others who had lost their lives for this pointless war. He would duck, doge, dip, and avoid the rainfall of spells that would have killed him, he didn’t want this, he wanted no part in a war that had no winners if they were all going to end up dead. He closed his eyes, unsure of what to do, he wasn’t even sure if there was something he could do at this point. All he wanted to do was leave.

 

It was then, he was struck with an idea. He remembered what his Union Leader; Master Ava said. How the Dandelions would be able to leave, to avoid the battle and not be apart of the war. But, he wasn’t sure how to do it. He knew, that he could open a portal to the world's he had been to. The ones, he had been sent to collect Lux for his Union. Perhaps, he could use that to escape to use the Lux he had collected to escape this war and go somewhere else, to leave this war. The more he thought about it, the more he began to have hope. He stood up, holding his hand out and summoned his Keyblade. The guard is a deep, pastel blue color while the handle itself is a deep indigo. The is shaft black, and adds a gold spiral along it with three four-pointed stars of pale gold. The segmentation at the rainguard and the cage near the teeth are both gold, and has a golden sun with seven ray points. There is a, star at the teeth has three layers of gold, blue, and pale gold, and the trail is slightly wider. The shooting star at the hilt is also three-layered in the same manner as the teeth, with the trails now gold and blue, and a four-pointed star like those on the shaft are added to the opposite corners of the guard. The token is a ten-pointed star in the same manner as the teeth, gold overlaid upon blue.

 

This was his..no the Union’s keyblade, the Starlight Keyblade.

 

Looking at the Keyblade, he was disgusted. At first, it had been a symbol of the Unions. To show, that they could use the Keyblade and that they were apart of the Union. And now, when he looked at it all he could do was frown and grit his teeth. He had been so proud to use this, and now looking at it all he wanted to do was throw it way, but he shook his head. He knew it would serve him no purpose, after all it would just return to his hand so he decided to simply change his Keyblade. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a charm it wasn’t anything fancy or important but it was valuable, it was given to him by someone...someone he cared for.

 

Unhooking the charm connected to Starlight, he switched it for the charm he had. At first, nothing happened but then Starlight flashed with a pure bright light blinding him for a moment. When it cleared, he blinked away the spots and looked down at the new Keyblade in his hand. The first thing he noticed, was that the hilt guard is comprised of two angel-like wings extending downward. The teeth are in the shape of the Kanji for “Light”, A golden chain-like design runs up the length of the blade, and there is a blue diamond in its hilt, along with a smaller one within the center of the teeth where the Kanji was. And finally, sprouting from the back of the white shaft of his new Keyblade was a golden colored wing. Looking at his new weapon, he couldn’t help but marvel at how it seem to pulse with light, a white aura surrounding it as it radiated a sense of calmness and tranquility. And, in his ear he would swear he could hear something being whispered.

 

Over, and over again it echoed as he continued to look at his new Keyblade. It took him but a moment, when he realized it was the name of his new weapon. Its name was, “Heaven’s Light.” He said softly, and the Keyblade-Heaven’s Light- seemed to pulse in his hand sending a warm feeling through his arm and into his entire body. Smiling, he looked around the battlefield seeing those he had come to call friends, and maybe even family still fighting each other. He wanted to help them, to try and make them understand that this war was pointless, that all they were doing was dooming themselves to a fate worse than death. But, his words would not reach them as he could see in their eyes.

 

They were consumed, corrupted by darkness.

 

Letting out one last, longing sigh he raised Heaven’s Light towards the sky. Pure white, and golden light gathered around the tip, then a beam of magical light fired from its tip. The single, beam of light tore through darkened sky like a beacon, the tip of the beam shattering the dark cloud cover to pieces opening a portal of light in the center of the sky. Gazing upon the portal, he let its warm light bath him, as if washing away the despair, and sense of hopelessness that had come with the battle. He had almost never noticed a figure appearing by his side. “Are you sure about this?” Looking down, he saw the voice came from a small creature with grey fur accented by black stripes. The creature had, a large spherical heads with small ears, narrow blue eyes, and a white snout. Its limbs, are quite stubby, lacking distinct digits, as are it's tails. It was dressed, in a gold and blue cape that conceals a strange sigil on its back, while also bearing a small pink purse around their necks that bears the Lux emblem.

 

The boy nodded, “I am Chirithy.” He said softly, “there’s no point to this war, their won’t be a winner...you know this as much as I do.” The creature-Chirithy-let out a sigh. “Besides...what would I gain by staying? My friends are fighting, some dead, others consumed by darkness...and…..” He paused, fighting back the feeling of tears that wanted to fall but he wouldn’t let them. “The point is, it's better to leave this place then to staying here...there is nothing left for us here.”

 

Chirithy looked up at his partner, he could see it in his eyes. The pain, the hurt, the sadness, his partner was hurting and hurting bad. The war, it was tearing way at him and was going to break him either leading him to killing himself, or letting himself be consumed by the darkness. “Adrian.” Chirithy began, getting his partner’s attention. “Then I’m with you, where you go I go and.” He skipped over to him, and touched his leg. “We’re partners, and we don't leave each other behind.”

 

“Chirithy.” Whispered Adrian, the tears he had been holding back were now freely falling down his cheeks and on to the barren, scared earth. Crouching down, he picked Chirithy up and hugged his small partner to his chest. “I always knew, I could count on you.” He smiled, looking back up at the portal he allowed the magic to lift him up, the bonds of gravity no longer holding him down. Adrian flew upwards towards the gateway in the sky, that he had created. He didn’t dare look down, for he knew if he did he would see the bodies of Union members laying on the ground, collapsed and dying as their bodies dematerialized and vanished into shards of light and then releasing their hearts into the stormy sky above as it poured down rain. Adrian thought, that this was the world's way of crying, weeping over the tragedy that had befallen the Union members.

 

“What do you think you’re doing, traitor?!” A familiar voice roared, Adrian’s eyes widen  as he saw the leader of the Union of the Bear, Master Aced flying towards him in rage. “You dare think you can leave, you would try to escape this battle?! Coward! Betrayer!”

 

“Master please! This is madness, I don't want to do this!” The youth pleaded, “I have no wish to fight, I will not harm my family, or my friends! This war..it will have no winners! We will all be consumed! Can’t you see that?!”

 

“What, I see.” Aced’s tone showed just how much rage he was holding back. The Master’s usual, loud and powerful voice was now as cold as a **Blizzard** spell, but Adrian could detect the rage bubbling underneath his words. “Is a lowly, coward trying to escape a fight!” He roared, for a moment he sounded very much like an actual bear. “You’re brothers and sisters are fighting for their Union and you are trying to leave?!” Adrian turned away from him, unable to look at the Master or face the facts that what he said was true. “You...you filthy little traitor! You are a disappointment to this Union! You don't deserve to use a Keyblade-”

 

“I have more of a reason to use one then a selfish, arrogant, pig headed, depraved, battle hungry, asshole like you!” Yelled Adrian, interrupting Aced’s little rant. “You call me a traitor, and yet you are one yourself! Fighting a fellow master, having the members of your Union fight and for what? Just because you want more Lux?!” Tears were freely falling down his face. “Forget the Lux, what is important is protecting the light of the worlds and making sure darkness doesn’t take hold of them and its inhabitants! Like it's done to everyone here!” Finishing his rant, Adrian was left breathless and panting as he had let out a small amount of the frustration he had been feeling since the start of the war, all of it had been bubbling up and was ready to consume him had he not thought of this plan to escape. Had he been able to see himself, he would have noticed Heaven’s Light giving off a small glow.

 

Aced was shaking, even through he wore a mask Adrian knew his eyes were almost glowing in rage. He couldn’t believe this, this member of the Union, this lowly coward, this..this _boy_ was backing talking to him in such a way that was unacceptable. He wouldn’t let this boy leave, in fact he wouldn’t even let him live. “You wish, to not partake in the fight?” He hissed, through clenched teeth throwing his hand outward as there was a brief flash of light. His hand closed around the beam as it flashed, and he was holding his Keyblade. The handle is gray, and the guard and outer base are jagged and dark blue/teal in color. A brown bear with red eyes is set at the base. The shaft is brown with a very wide black area in the middle. Cream engravings adorn the dark area. The end of the blade curves back towards the base, and this and a bit protruding from that side form the Keyblade's C-shaped teeth. The Keychain consists of red gems connected by a brownish chain and a brown token with an Gazing Eye at the center.

 

“Then, allow me to put an end to you!” Leaping into the air, Aced flew at him once more. “I will grant you your wish for an escape!” Adrian’s eyes widen in sheer horror. “A one way, ticket to oblivion!” The Master raised his keyblade to strike Adrian down, and the boy knew there was no time to raise a barrier, or even try to defend himself as Aced was the strongest Master in terms of sheer overwhelming strength, all Adrian could do was hug Chirithy close hoping to guard his friend with his body, but just as the blade was going to come down on top of them a brilliant bright flash of light burst from Adrian’s chest blinding both combatants for what seem like forever

 

**CLANK!**

 

When their sight returned, Adrian, Chirithy and Aced’s eyes were wide in shock. Aced’s Keyblade had been blocked, but it wasn’t Adrian who had done it. No, blocking the Master’s Keyblade were what appeared to be blades, blades made from pure crystalized light that were lit a glow with golden colored flames. “What?!” Aced roared in shock and anger, he was shocked to see these blades were blocking..no they had completely stopped his attack cold. And, no matter how much strength he put into it they didn’t break, they didn’t crack, the blades wouldn’t shatter. “What is this, What is this!” Aced roared at Adrian, “What sort of trickery is this! What power is this! Tell me boy!”

 

Adrian was silent, he had no idea what these blades were nor did he have any idea on how he had made them appear. “Where…” Feeling a sensation of warmth flow through his body, Adrian looked down and saw his Keyblade Heaven’s Light was shining with power. “Whoa.” The blades pulsed, and knocked Aced back. The Bear themed Master, flew through the air with the force of a cannonball being shot from a cannon, rupturing the air as he crashed into the ground but managed to land on his feet as he skidded back creating a trench as he did so. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Adrian took his chance and increased the magical power of the spell he had used to create the portal making himself fly up faster towards it.

 

“No!” Aced was furious, he couldn’t believe something like this was possible. This..this was not how it was suppose to happen, this was not written in the Book of Prophecies. This was not what the Master of Master’s had predicted to happen. This child, this boy was not meant to escape this outcome, none of them were! It was written and so it must be! That meant only one thing, this boy was an anomaly, he was not meant to exist! Nor could he be aloud to live. “You, will not escape!” Aced roared, raising his Keyblade he brought the blade down through the air. Cutting through it, in an X shape causing a golden X outline to appear, and then right before Adrian’s very eyes the space before Aced opened up no more like it was ripped apart showing an endless black void that started to act like a vacuum sucking anything and everything into it.  

 

For a moment, Adrian feared he was going to be sucked into. But, that didn’t happen as one of the blades that had protected him rocketed forward. Shooting towards the void, that had been opened and pierced through the center. What happened next, shocked Aced and amazed Adrian as the crystalized blade of light shattered Aced’s spatial magic, causing it to shatter apart into small golden shards of magical energy that soon disintegrated into nothing. “Impossible!”

 

Adrian couldn’t help but consider this, as an act of higher power. Shaking his head, he gazed upwards towards the portal and smiled. “Well Chirithy, seems we’re going on another adventure together.”

 

The cat like spirit nodded. “I’m with you to the end, Adrian! Let’s see where the road takes us.” Adrian was sure, that if Chirithy had a mouth he would be smiling. “May your heart-”

 

“Be your guiding key.” Adrian finished the saying, as he closed his eyes as he and Chirithy rushed upward to the portal and disappeared into it. Vanishing from the world, and into parts unknown.

  


**~Scene Break:The Mysterious Tower~**

 

Sitting inside of the Mysterious Tower, a lone figure gazed out into the star filled sky. The figure was the master of the tower, the powerful Master Yen Sid. Yen Sid was a man that stood at an impressive almost imposing height. He wore a long blue cloak that did well to hide the rippling musculature the man had beneath him, as well as a blue coned sorcerer’s hat that was adorned with stars and moons that sat upon a head of shiny raven-black locks. Sitting in his chair, the sorcerer hummed to himself, ever since Sora had completed his last adventure and successfully closed the door to Kingdom Hearts the words had been at peace...at least until recently.

 

Due to the activities, of a group known as Organization XIII the heartless had been on the rise. Some worlds, had already fallen to darkness and were unable to be saved, but it was thanks to the efforts of his former apprentice Mickey and Sora’s friend Riku that they had managed to prevent a number of heartless from taking over other worlds and letting them fall to darkness, but it wasn’t enough with both Riku and Mickey having to stick to the shadows they weren’t working fast enough to save the worlds that would soon be overrun. They needed an edge, they needed Sora back on their side to help against the new threat, but with him sleeping to recover his lost power things were looking bleak.

 

With a sigh, he went to turn away from the window only to pause when something caught his eye. Looking towards the sky, Yen Sid saw a star not that it was anything new from what he usually saw, but this was different. Not many knew this, but thanks to his connection to magic Yen Sid was able to read the stars as a way to keep tab on certain things, people, and if possible gain glimpse of things to come a sort of partial clairvoyant power. He had seen the stars before, and they had told him how Sora would awaken once more to help stop this threat of the Nobodies and their plans, but now it was something different the stars themselves were shining even brighter than before twinkling in the sky. “I sense a change.” He said to himself, as he watched the stars shine in the sky brighter and brighter with each passing moment.

 

It was then he gasped, his vision becoming cloudy as he began to see things, images. He was seeing images of things to come, he saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy standing before him, but they weren’t alone as someone was alongside them, he couldn’t see the figure but from what he could tell the figure’s heart was one of light, pure, light, not a single touch of darkness, not even the smalls hint of darkness. ‘ _Impossible.’_ There was no record of a heart aside from the princesses of heart having hearts of pure light, and even then a heart as bright as this would have an even greater darkness to it. And yet, even in the vision Yen Sid could tell this figure didn’t their heart was entirely pure light.

 

More images passed, he saw certain events changing, key points that would have lead to different outcomes becoming something else, something more. Then, he saw nothing his visions ending abruptly almost causing him to fall out of his chair. “By the creator.” He whispered, “What does this mean?” For once, in all his years Yen Sid has no idea what was going to happen.

 

“Master Yen Sid! Master Yen Sid!” Hearing someone coming, the Master of the tower straightened himself up. And turned his attention towards the door. It opened, and in cane three older woman. All three of them have short, grey hair, and carry a yellow wand, and wear conical hats with a chinstrap made of cloth that wraps around the cone of the hat. They all wear long-sleeved dresses and capes that are nearly identical, except in terms of color. They are all roughly the same height as well. They were the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

 

Flora is between the other two fairies in terms of weight and dresses in a red dress and cape, with a gold skirt under the dress with gold cuffs. Her cape is secured by a rectangular, gold broach. Her wings are small, triangular, and have a faint, red tint. Her hat is also red, and the cloth wrapped around it is gold. Fauna is the thinnest of the group, and wears a green cape, a lighter green dress, and an even lighter green skirt under the dress. She fastens her cape with a triangular, green broach. Her hat is green and the cloth wrapped around it is pale green. Her wings are small, triangular, and have a faint green tint. Merryweather is the most heavy-set of the three, and dresses in a dark blue cape, a blue dress, and a light blue skirt under the dress. Her cape is secured by a blue, circular broach. Her hat is blue and wrapped in light blue cloth.

 

“My dears.” Yen Sid began, smiling warmly at the three. With their world safe, and Aurora a Princess of heart living happily the three fairies had come to help the Master of the tower, acting as his helpers and some time messengers for when he needed to send a message to his former apprentice. “Has something happened? You sound troubled.”

 

“Master, we found something outside the tower!” Flora said. “We were, just coming back from visiting our dear Aurora-“

 

“When there was a flash of light!” Fauna said, cutting off Fauna. “We thought, it was his highness but when it cleared it wasn’t him.” Merryweather nodded.

 

“Yes, it was a boy! He appeared from the light and collapsed onto the ground out cold.”

 

Yen Sid’s eyes widen, as he quickly made the connection. The stars shining brighter, his sudden visions of a mysterious figure, and the boy appearing in a flash of light? It was all connected, the boy was the one that was in his vision, he had to be. “Did you bring him here?” He asked, keeping his clam composer and his usual façade. “I wish, to look at him.” He had to make sure, he to make sure this boy was the one from his visions.

 

The three nodded, waving their wands towards the door. Yen Sid watched, as slowly they levitated the body into the room and as soon as he laid eyes on him, Yen Sid knew he was the one.

 

He appeared, to be at least 13 or 14 years old. His hair, was as black as pitch which spikes going down to the nape of his neck, he is lean lithe with an athletic figure with some compact muscles that run along his arms, and legs. His outfit, was ripped and tattered in several places but the boy himself didn’t have a scratch on him, likely healed through the use of magic. But, what really caught Yen Sid’s attention was the fact the boys heart was pure light, just as he had seen in his vision. “ _It is him, this is the boy I saw._ Get him to one of the spare rooms.” He told the sisters. “I will be in shortly, to attend to him.”

 

The three nodded, levitating the boy out of the room. Once they were gone, Yen Sid let his lips pull back into a smile. “Perhaps.” He said softly, as he recalled the last vision. “We have, what we were looking for after all.” He said, as for a moment he saw the boy standing at Sora’s side along with Donald and Goofy, by their side along with six others standing before 13 more darker looking figures. “And change, what the outcome will be.”

 


	2. Chapter 02. The Adventure Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, review, and enjoy as I do not own KH or anything KH related.

**Chapter 02. The Adventure Begins.**

 

“I can hardly believe it’s been so long.” Sitting on a small rock on a hill, overlooking a vast forest area. Trees, could be seen for miles as the sun itself was setting bathing the sky an array of colors from orange, to yellow, and even red. Looking at the vast forest area, was a young man his hair, was as black as pitch which spikes going down to the nape of his neck, he is lean lithe with an athletic figure with some compact muscles that run along his arms, and legs. His eyes, were a stunning silverish white color of the likes no one had ever seen. He has smooth, almost flawless milk chocolate colored skin. His outfit consisted of a white and black short sleeve jacket, underneath it, he wore a dark blackish navy blue undershirt in the form of a crop top exposing his flat toned stomach. Hidden by the jacket on the back of his shirt it had the image of pure white angel wings surrounding a heart, his pants, similar to shorts, are colored black on the outside, and a navy blue on the inside, lined with silver-white edging. He also bears two strips of white cloth that drape over either side of his hips, along with a smaller, dark navy blue strip of cloth tied around his waist, draped in the same manner. On his feet he wore a pair of black and white boots on, lastly he also sports three bracelets on his left wrist. 

 

This was Adrian, Keyblade master in training and apprentice of Master Yen Sid.

 

After waking up, inside of the guest room of the Mysterious Tower. Adrian had been confused, having no idea where the portal had taken him. So when, Master Yen Sid had entered and introduced himself as well as the three fairies he had been a bit more than forthcoming with the truth of how it was he got to the tower. He had simply told them, that he had been apart of a battle and he had chosen to escape with his life while all the others chose to kill one another. Only the fairies bought his story, Master Yen Sid however seemed to have seen through his lie and only confronted him about it when they were alone. It was then, he told the old sorcerer the whole truth, how he had been apart of the Keyblade War, how he had chosen to run and not fight like so many others, and then waking up in the tower.

 

It came as quite a shock, to Adrian to discover that his portal he had opened hadn’t sent him to a different place. It had sent him, to a different time all together he didn’t think that would happen. To prove this, Yen Sid lent him a few books that had knowledge of the first Keyblade War. Adrian read them, and then proceeded to cry knowing that all his friends had died in a needless, senseless war. And for what? Just because they were told to by their master’s? Because it was written in some book?  All his friends had given their lives, or had succumb to the darkness because of that war, making Adrian the last member of the Vulpes Union or any of the unions. He wasn’t even aware, when Master Yen Sid had pulled him into a hug he just clung to the man and cried, he cried for the friends he would never see again, he cried for the lives that were lost because of the war, he cried for the only family that he knew, he cried for the only person he had known as a mother figure in his life, and most of all he cried for the loss of the love of his life.

 

He cried for what must have been hours, and only stopped when he had no more tears left to cry. He felt empty, he felt lost, he was in a place-a time- he knew nothing about, he had nowhere to go, no idea what to do. At least, he was until Master Yen Sid offered him a place to stay telling him he could stay in the tower as long as he liked. And that’s what he did, he stayed in the tower helping when he could, either helping the three fairies, or just helping Master Yen Sid in general. Of course, then came the time Master Yen Sid asked him about his skills with his keyblade, when Adrian demonstrated them the elder Master was appalled by just how little to no actual training he had. When he asked, if he had actually be trained when he was apart of the Union, he told him they were simply instructed to fight the forces of Darkness and learn as they go with the occasional small lesson here and there.

 

Master Yen Sid took him under his wing, making Adrian his apprentice to teach him the ways of the Keyblade. The training was rough, Yen Sid had Adrian start from the very basics to build himself up. He started with his stance, then they moved on to his style of fighting where they discovered that Adrian was not a heavy hitter like most members of the union, but he was instead a magic fighter. With that, Yen Sid focused on helping him improve his magical power and maneuverability, so that if he did need to attack he would use a hit and run tactics avoiding as much damage as possible and counter with his magic, to further his magic lessons Yen Sid called in Merlin the Wizard to help. With Merlin, Adrian learned a multiplitude of spells even more than the ones he had known before hand, it was thanks to Merlin and Yen Sid Adrian learned about the Tier System when it came to magic spells, as well as the different types of magic. 

 

As the years passed, Adrian grew and trained with his to masters growing stronger with each passing day. It was also, during his training he had discovered his ability to use light. It had been during a magic lesson, Merlin had been teaching him to use homing spells by using moving furniture to focus on multiple targets. As he was focusing, Adrian had felt a build of power it wasn’t his magical energy, it was something different, something stronger. It continued to grow getting stronger and stronger, finally when he felt it had nowhere else to go but out he let it go. He opened his eyes, and watched in shock and awe as the same blades that had saved him from Master Aced’s attack formed around him and then fired off like bullets from a gun impaling the furniture and even one managing to nail Merlin’s hat. 

 

Neither Merlin, or Yes Sid could figure out how Adria had this power. They had ideas, and some theories but nothing concrete enough to be a legit reason as to why he had the power that he had. Even so, they still had him train in using his power over light, as well as work with his blades of light. Adrian practiced it all, working late into the evening even going into the late of night to perfect his use of his magic and his light abilities, and even then he felt like he wasn’t using his ability to its full use or at the very least knew the full depth of his powers. 

 

Years passed, and Adrian flourished under them and he grew into a powerful young man. 

 

Looking at the sunset, Adrian couldn’t help but smile and chuckle as he thought about all he had done since he had been here. “So much time, and yet I can’t help but still enjoy this sight.” He said to himself, he had found since he had been given free access to this world by Merlin to train that even now he enjoyed the sunsets more so then he had back when he would watch the sun set back in Daybreak Town. 

 

“There you are!” Adrian’s ears perked up, as he heard someone approaching him from behind. “I have been looking for you everywhere.” Turning around, Adrian smiled seeing the figure approach. 

 

“Sorry Chirithy.” Adrian Chuckled. “I got lost watching the sunset.” Adrian wasn’t the only one who changed, Chirithy had as well. The once small animal had changed greatly, for one he was no longer the same small creature. Chirithy was now, a young man about 4.5ft tall with light peachy skin and bright blue eyes. He had a slime figure and a head of wild unkempt grey hair with black and white highlights. Sprouting from his head were a pair of bent black and white cat ears and he had a 3ft long grey furred, black-striped, cat tail. He wore a black and white dress shirt, a long white cape tied around his neck thanks to a big blue bow, a set of short grey puffy shorts, and a set of grey/white sneakers. Tied to a string around his neck was a pink pouch with a white star on it.

 

During their time at the tower, Chirithy had been wanting to do something to help Adrian. All the times, they had gone on missions he had only been able to sit back and watch him fight, but he didn’t want that any more as he wanted to be able to fight with him. It was thanks to Merlin, that he was able to teach Chirithy magic and discovering that he had an aptitude for magic even more so when he used his magic to change his how he looked from that of his usual small and cute firm to a more human like form. Of course, with this discovery Chirithy threw himself into learning more magic, both to support Adrian as well as being able to fight next to him. 

 

“I swear, you and watching the sunset.” He shook his head. “Just come on! We’ve been summoned by Master Yen Sid! Its for something important!” Nodding, Adrian stood up and stretched. 

 

“Alright, let’s go.” 

 

**~Scene Break: Mysterious Tower~**

 

Yen Sid sighed as he stared at the naïve and happy boy in front of him who was currently admiring his new clothes. The task ahead of him will be long and difficult and Yen Sid feared the boy was not strong enough and too childish to successfully accomplish his goal. Yen Sid thought about it for awhile. He knew the strength of this boy originated in his desire to protect. But sadly, the old wizard knew it wouldn’t be enough for the journey ahead even more so with what he had been seeing in the stars. For some time now, Yen Sid had a feeling that something...darker was on the rise as even with the light of the stars he could sense that there was something far greater than the threat of Ansem Seeker of Darkness and in his heart he knew it was something bigger than the organization but he wasn’t sure what it was. 

 

‘ _ He has the determination, and while his desire to protect those he cares for. But, if he had someone to show him to help him then perhaps..’  _ As he thought this, an idea formed. Yen Sid stroked his beard as he watched Sora joke around with Donald and Goofy. This time, his friendship with Mickeys' companions and his friendship with Riku and Kairi won't be enough. Sora needed to be stronger, to gain the strength needed for the task of what was to come and face it head on. “Sora." Yen Sid intoned quietly but strongly, gaining the attention of the trio. 

 

Sora quieted down to listen to what the powerful sorcerer was about to say.

 

"I fear the journey ahead might be too challenging, even for you." Yen Sid continued.

 

"What! What do you mean!" Donald intoned angrily.

 

"Yeah! Sora is strong! He was able to defeat Ansem!" Goofy added.

 

Yen Sid sighed closing his eyes. "Defeating Ansem certainly was a great feet. However, the threat you must now face is greater than even Ansem." Yen Sid once more opened his eyes.

 

Sora looked at his two friends in worry before looking back at the sorcerer. "Then, how am I supposed to defeat the Nobodies if you say I'm not strong enough?"

 

Yen Sid stroked his beard. "I know of a pair of students who might be of great help to you. They are my apprentices. One is truly knowledgeable in both the ways of magic and the use of the keyblade, and the other is skilled in the ways of magic much like yourself Donald.” 

 

"Your apprentices?" Sora asked in surprise.

 

"But I thought the King was your student, Yen Sid, sir." Goofy asked.

 

Yen Sid nodded. "Yes, it's true Mickey was one of my apprentices. However, he was not my only one. I have had many students before Mickey, and now I have two more."

 

Sora looked down in thought, wondering if it would worth it to have Yen Sid's students come along on his journey. His pride was a little bruised from Yen Sid's lack of fate in him. He had defeated Ansem, the guy who had helped the heartless plunge the worlds into darkness, the guy who had tried to open the door to kingdom hearts, and that had all been done when he was younger! So yes, his pride had taken a blow when Yen Sid told him right to his face that he wasn’t strong enough to fight off these nobodies, sure the three of them were a little rusty but that didn’t mean that they were weak. 

 

And yet, despite his pride being hurt and a part of him wanting to prove Yen Sid wrong and show him that he was strong...he knew it wasn’t the time for that. The fate of the world was on the line, and he knew all the friends he had meet over his journey were in danger of the threat of the heartless. So, closing his eyes he decided that his pride was less important than the fate of the worlds. It would be better to have all the help they could get rather than to arrogantly run into battle and end up failing. Sora looked up at Yen Sid and nodded. "Alright." Donald and Goofy gave Sora confused looks.

 

Yen Sid stood up and went to one of his cabinets. He opened it up to take out what appeared to be some sort of crystal in the shape of a Star. Yen Sid came back with the crystal in hand and placed it on his desk. He sat back down before placing his hand over it. "Now, I just need to summon him." Yen Sid explained before closing his eyes in concentration.

 

Sora, Donald and Goofy watched as a blue aura surrounded the instrument before they saw a bright light coming from it. The light expanded in front of them to show a portal and before they knew it, two figures were walking out of it. 

 

“Master.” The two figures said upon being summoned, as they bowed to Yen Sid. “You’ve summoned us?” 

 

“Adrian, Chirithy.” Yen Sid calmly said, "I have summoned you for an extraordinarily important task. I want you to accompany young Sora and his friends on their quest to stop the Nobodies."

 

It was then that Adrian had sensed the three lights behind him, Turning around his silverish-White eyes shining in the light as Sora, Donald, and Goofy got a better look at him. “Oh, forgive me.” Adrian smiled. “I didn’t know anyone else was here, my mistake.” He looked over the group, seeing an anthropomorphic duck and dog standing side by side a boy with chocolate brown hair and sky blue eyes.

 

Looking them over, Adrian could see the three of them were strong not just in strength but in terms of their hearts. Both Donald and Goofy has light in their hearts, it spoke to Adrian telling him of their past, letting him get a feel of what kind of personality the two of them had and just what it was they were fighting for. When Adrian looked into Sora’s heart he was surprised, the boy’s heart was light if not more so than the average person should have, it shone like a beacon welcoming any and all the boy would meet. And yet, something about that light felt strange to him, the light that Sora’s heart shone with felt ...familiar very familiar. Unknown to Adrian, his eyes shimmered for a moment, as unknown to either him or Sora for a brief moment Sora’s heart skipped a beat. 

 

Yen Sid cleared his throat, breaking the spell between the two boys. Recovering from the sudden rush of emotions he felt, Adrian rubbed the back of his head as he gave a small smile and bowed to them. “The names, Adrain and this little guy by my side.” He motioned to the boy standing next to him. “Is Chirithy my best friend and partner.” 

 

“Nice to meet you!” Chirithy bowed with a small smile. 

 

“And we would be honored to help a fellow Key bearer on his quest.” 

 

Sora stared at the two boys awkwardly, unknown how to respond. He saw Donald and Goofy bow as well so he followed suit. "Uh, I'm Sora and this is Donald and Goofy and, wait, did you say fellow key bearer?" Sora asked in surprise.

 

Adrian gave the trio an impish grin, and held his hand out. The trio jumped in surprise as a Keyblade materialized in front of them. The hilt guard is comprised of two angel-like wings extending downward. The teeth are in the shape of the Kanji for “Light”, A golden chain-like design runs up the length of the blade, and there is a blue diamond in its hilt, along with a smaller one within the center of the teeth where the Kanji was. And finally, sprouting from the back of the white shaft of his new Keyblade was a golden colored wing. 

 

“This is my Keyblade.” Adrian explained. “Heaven's Light.” 

 

Upon seeing the keyblade Sora looked alarmed. From what he could see, Adrian was strong he could practically feel the power coming off not only him but his keyblade as well, and of Sora was going to be honest with himself he was feeling intimidated by his presence. “Wait, if you already have a strong KeyBlade Wielder, why do you need me?" He asked in confusion and a little worried. Why would the King and Yen Sid need a novice fighter like him when they already had someone like Adrian and even Riku.

 

“Each Keyblade wielder have a preordained destiny. Every one of them has a specific task assigned to them by their Keyblade. You, Sora, were chosen to bring back balance to the world." Yen Sid explained to him. 

 

“And what about Adrian?” Sora questioned. “What’s his?” Here both master and student shared a smile. 

 

“That is his/My secret.” Sora’s face fell as he sighed. 

 

So, are you ready to go Sora?" Chirithy asked the boy.

 

Sora looked at the other in surprise before nodding with a smile. He walked up to the two and noticed that Chirithy as an inch or two shorter than Sora, whereas Adrian was half an inch taller. This both pleased and made Sora frown, as while he was glad there was someone shorter than him seeing as how he was previously shorter than most males, the fact there was another person who is taller than him did make him a tad bit miffed. 

 

“Alright, were all set!” Adrian smiled getting a cheer from their group. 

 

With that, the four bid Yen Sid goodbye before making their way out of the tower towards the Gummi Ship parked outside the tower. Yen Sid, from his office window, observed the group as they boarded the ship with Mickey's partners. They were already laughing and smiling, bonding.

 

And Yen Sid couldn’t help but smile himself. "Yes, withAdrian at his side, Sora will become much stronger. After all, the bonds of love are what offers the greatest reason to fight."

 


End file.
